Remember Our Past
by xocourtneyxo
Summary: takes place after s2 finale. Haley's back,and Nathan is confused. He finds himself going to his first love,Peyton, for comfort.What will happen? What about Lucas,Brooke,and Haley? Chap 10 up! R&R naleyneytonleytonbrathan COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

"Hi."Haley was standing on Nathan's porch.Her bags were scattered around her feet.She looked up at her husband.

Nathan was silent.What was he supposed to say to that? She left him without so much as a goodbye. He is a saint and decides to forgive her AFTER she announced on national television that she was dating Chris Kellar.But when he forgives her, he finds a million pictures of Chris shit head Kellar on his beloved wife's mirror.She THEN proceeds to tell him that she wasn't ready for this and that they were 'too young.' Whatever.

"Hi? All you have to say is HI?" Nathan bitterly spit out. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Looking into them,you could see all of the pain and suffering he went through.

Haley let out a small sob before stepping closer.Flinching,Nathan took a step further into the house.With tears freely streaming down her face,Haley closed her eyes.With her eyes still closed,she whipsered "I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head at her. "Sorry for what? Sorry for leaving? Sorry for kissing that douchebag? Sorry for making me want to KILL myself? What the FUCK are you SORRY for,Saint Haley?" Nathan was angry,tears burning in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Haley shook her head,still standing on his porch."Nathan. I am sooo sorry for ever hurting you. You know how much I love you.  
You have to know how sorry I am."

Nathan let a dry laugh escape his lips. "Wanna know what I'm sorry for?" Nathan paused. "I'm sorry I ever walked into that tutoring center. I'm sorry I was pussy enough to fall for you. I'm sorry I ever met you or Lucas. I'm sorry that I didn't die that day when I drove my car into a wall."

Haley shook her head,still crying. "Nathan,let's talk about this. Please. Can I come in?" She was becoming desperate. The whole reason she came back was so that she could talk to him. So that she could tell him she was sorry, and that she loved him. Things were not turning out like she planned.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah,come on in. You and my beloved mother can have that little chat. I'm outta here." With that,  
Nathan pushed past his 'wife' and into his car. Speeding out of the parking lot,he wondered where he was going.

Driving, Nathan searched through his cell phone. Lucas. No fucking way. They were no longer 'brothers'. Brooke. She was always someone great to talk to, but she was in California. Tim. Nathan's best friend, but definately not the brightest out of the bunch. Peyton. Nathan's ex girlfriend. They had this amazing connection. Although they sucked at the relationship thing, he found it easy to talk to her about anything. Turning his car around, Nathan drove in the direction of the Sawyer house that he had spent endless nights in.

Once Nathan arrived, he noticed Peyton's black car in the driveway. He jogged up to the door and knocked. Peyton answered almost immediately saying "Listen bitch, I'm gonna call the cops on your as..Nathan." Laughing slightly, Nathan said "Looks like I'm not the only one with problems on this amazing summer night." Peyton nodded, laughing . "Come on in." With that, she opened the door wider. Stepping inside, Nathan was flooded with memories. Making out on the couch. Having sex on the...everywhere. He smirked at the thought. "Pervert." Peyton said smirking as she raised an eyebrow. Nathan laughed as he invited himself upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Of course you can come in my bedroom,Nathan." Peyton added sarcastically. She entered her room to find him sitting on her computer chair.

Nathan looked over at her seriously. "Tell me about this 'bitch' who's like..stalking you." Nathan said.

Peyton looked over at her bed and decided to sit on it. Picking at a piece of the blanket,she explained. "She says she's my mom. I know she's not. It's pretty fucking impossible since my mom's...dead. But she won't leave me alone. She keeps sending me these creepy IM messages too."Peyton shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "I talked to my dad, and he says that I should call the cops if she comes back. There was just...something about his tone..the way he said it.. ya know? It was like he wanted to say the right thing to make me feel better, but it wasn't REALLY what he wanted to say.God,I must sound insane"  
Peyton laughed at herself.

"You don't. Trust me." Nathan looked over at her.

Peyton looked over at him before smiling. "You know I do. Scott boys are my weakness." She added the last part laughing.

Nathan smirked at her.

Peyton had to ask. It had been bothering her since he came here. "What's wrong with you?"

Nathan looked over at her with hurt etched all over his face. Shaking his head 'no', he told her the truth. "Haley's back."

Peyton's eyes doubled their size. Haley and Peyton were friends, and Peyton supported Haley going after her dream, but when she found out that Haley turned Nate down when he pulled the little...surprise visit thingie..Peyton was pissed to say the least. It wasn't long ago that the only people she could trust were Brooke and Nathan. Peyton wasn't about to forget that, or betray Nathan like that. He was an amazing person and didn't deserve Haley's on again off again married only when convenient bullshit.

Snapping her from her thoughts was Nathan's deep voice. "Peyt, you gonna say something?"

Looking up,Peyton crossed the room to where Nathan sat. She pulled him up from the chair he was occupying and hugged him.The hug was for him, and her, and Haley, and Ellie, and Jake, and Lucas, and Brooke. It was their way of forgetting everything.  
Peyton rested her head against his chest.Inhailing, she remembered his scent. He always smelled great. He had to. He was Nathan Scott for god's sake. Tree Hill's Boytoy hottie.

Once they broke the hug, Nathan grabbed her hand and sat them both on the bed. "She wants everything to just...go back to normal. She thinks that saying she's sorry is going to fix everything. She thinks it's going to fix ME."

Peyton took notice in the fact that they were still holding hands. She smiled inwardly. It was okay to have a tiny crush on Nathan Scott. If it wasn't okay, then every single girl in Tree Hill would be in major trouble. "Nate, I'm sorry. You wanna crash here for the night? Just in case Haley is camping herself outside the Scott McMansion?" Peyton added the last part jokingly.

"Believe it or not, I think she IS camping out there." Nathan said laughing. Peyton laughed along with him.

"Okay,welllllll...you can take the bed." Peyton said getting up.

"What? Were big kids. I think we can handle sharing a bed...unless you're afraid that you're going to rip my clothes off in the middle of the night..I'm really not in the mood for a midnight rape." Nathan said with his signiture cocky smirk.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "There he is folks! I was wondering when you would show up. I seriously think I bring out Jackass Nathan Scott. Around everyone else you're this new, reformed, great guy. Five minutes alone with me and...BAM..the Nate I knew and..." Peyton stopped herself before she said 'loved'.

Nathan laughed. "Knew and loved. I know, Peyton. Who wouldn't love me? I'm so hot." Nathan said, still laughing.

Peyton roller her eyes again. "Get in the bed, loser."

Nathan crawled into the far side of the bed,and Peyton slipped in next to him.

Within minutes, they were both asleep. Nathan's arm around Peyton's waist, and their hands laced together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soo much to all of the reviewers..next chap i shall do shoutouts..i pinkie promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I owned James Lafferty.

Peyton was the first to wake up. A sudden knock at the door, and her eyes were automatically open. What if it was Ellie again? What if it wasn't? She wasn't sure which possibility scared her more. Before the knocking could wake up a still,very adorable, sleeping Nathan, Peyton tip toed downstairs.

Answering the door, she was shocked to see Lucas. "Hey,Peyt. Can I come in?" Peyton wasn't lying when she told him that the Scott boys were her weakness. "Yeah." Peyton answered,but then remembered that Nathan was peacefully sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up. "Ya know what? Let's come out on the porch." Before Lucas got a chance to answer the blonde, she shut the door and walked over to a chair. Patting the spot next to her, Peyton looked over at him. "What's up?"

Lucas sat down in the seat. " I don't know. I'm just thinking..about last year. Everything was so different. Now I don't even know who I am. And what I do know, I don't like."

Peyton listened intently. She understood. This year just sucked. "Who do you wanna be, Luke?" She asked this question sincerely.

Lucas looked over at her with hurt in his eyes. "I wanna be someone who's good enough to be seen with you."

"Don't bother with that line, bro..I tried it on Mother Theresa wife Haley and it didn't work.Sure, we got married and had a quaint little apartment, but the second some skinny ass punk rock wanna be comes along she left. We all know the fairy tale romance also known as my life." Nathan stated, making his presence known. He was leaning against the door.

"Nate,man, when did you get here?" Lucas asked, his eyes going from Peyton to Nathan.

"I WASSSS asleep. Now I'm listening to you tell Peyton your undying feelings for her. The thing is, I thought you wanted Brooke." Nathan laughed.

Peyton looked to Nathan. "I see it's not only me who brings out the Jackass..Maybe you're just a jackass all the time."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry,Peyton. Seriously. I'll shutup." He seemed sincere enough.

Peyton nodded her head. "Whatever. Just go back upstairs. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Nathan nodded his head and dissapeared back into the house.

"Just like that you're going to forgive him?" Lucas asked, furious.

"Despite what you may think, Nathan's a great guy. You know it, I know it, and he knows it. Maybe someone should have told Haley so she knew it too." Peyton spit out. She was tired of everyone bitching at Nathan. Hell, if she had been through what he had, she would have done a lot worse than sulk.

"Look, Haley is an amazing person,okay? She made a mistake. She doesn't think that he's going to forgive her overnight."Lucas stated, trying to defend his best friend.

Peyton scoffed. "Really? She doesn't think that he's going to forgive her overnight? Is that why she bombarded him by showing up on his doorstep tonight? Cuz' she doesn't think that he's going to forgive her? She is just a BITCH who thinks she can pick him up and play with him,then throw him away when she gets bored." Peyton was out of breath.

Lucas put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Peyton, I didn't come here to fight with you about Haley OR Nathan."

Peyton looked over at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Why DID you come here,Luke?"

Lucas looked at her."Because I'm in love with you. Because I'm tired of hiding with Brooke. Because I want..no..NEED..to be with you."

Looking over at him, Peyton's eyes nearly doubled in size."I can't do this. Pretend this conversation never happened."With that, Peyton stood up and walked towards her house.

"Peyton, wait." Lucas reached for her arm and turned her around. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Peyton tried to get out of his grasp, but when he wouldn't release her arm she gave up. "Who? No, of course not." She said,  
trying desperately to get him to let go. He wasn't hurting her, but she didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Oh my God. You do." Lucas looked like he had just solved some big mystery. He still didn't let go of her arm.

"No,I don't. I don't love him." Peyton shook her head frantically.

"Peyton, please. Just stop. Stop Lying." Lucas looked over at her with tears brimming his eyes.

The exact name didn't need to be spoken. Peyton knew who they were talking about. Nathan Scott. Basketball player extrodinare,  
and plain old player everywhere else. At least, that was his reputation. Peyton knew he wasn't like that. He and Peyton dated from freshman until the beginning of junior year and he didn't cheat on her once.After that he dated Haley. There was no room for other girls. He just got this rep because girls thought that it would make them look good to say that they had sex with THE Nathan Scott.

"Lucas I..." Peyton began,but was cut off by Lucas.

"Peyton, yes or no?"

Looking anywhere and everywhere but at Lucas Peyton shook her head. "No." She finished tearfully.

Lucas let go of her arm and began walking away. Midway, he turned around. "Stop lying to yourself,Peyt." With that, he got into his car and drove away.

Peyton was furious. Who the hell was he to tell her who she loved? Whoever she DID love, it certainly wasn't Nathan...was it? Of course it wasn't. Just to prove it to herself, Peyton charged up the stairs.

Once she got into her bedroom, she saw Nathan lying on her bed, sifting through a magazine.

Peyton threw the magazine as she strattled his waist. She kissed him hard and passionately. The kiss was amazing. She took his shirt off his chest,as she continued to leave hot wet kisses all over his six pack.

Peyton didn't intend to take things this far. She was only supposed to kiss him to prove to herself that he meant nothing to her. Instead, that kiss led her to rip his clothes off. Why the hell did he have to be such an amazing kisser?

"Peyton what the fuc.." Nathan began,but was cut off by Peyton's lips on his.

"Shutup,Nathan."Was all she said as she ripped off her own shirt.

When she was with him, all of her thoughts and fears just dissapeared. She wanted to be this different/more fun person.He made her giddy like some little schoolgirl. Peyton Sawyer was many things. A schoolgirl just wasn't one of them. But what she just described to herself wasn't love. It couldn't be...was it?

Laying in bed with her head against Nathan's firm chest, she could hear his heart beating. "Nathan?" Peyton asked in a tiny voice.

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "Yeah?"

Peyton turned herself over so that she could kiss him.Once she planted a tiny kiss on his lips, she smiled. "This was just what the doctor ordered."

Nathan laughed before nodding his head in agreement."Definately."

Peyton planted herself in her previous position."So what does this make us? I mean..you're still married..and I don't know what's going on with you and Haley,and if you want to get back together with her or.."She was cut off by Nathan laughing.

"What?" She asked him,slightly annoyed.

"Nothing.It's just...you ramble more than anyone I ever met. It's kind of sad." Nathan said,still trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah well...shutup. I can't think of a comeback right now." Peyton insisted, snuggling into his chest.

"Oh, so I wore you out THAT bad,huh?" After he said this,Peyton could practically hear the cocky smirk on his face.

"Shutup." Was all she said before leaning over and kissing him again.

Peyton didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into with Nathan, but whatever it was she was welcoming with open arms. This summer was gonna be all time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton woke up to the sound of the shrill ring of her cell phone. Looking at the caller i.d., she involunterally smiled.It was HIM. Nathan.

"Hey you." Peyton said as she answered her phone. The smile never left her lips. She and Nathan have had a sort of semi secret relationship for three months. It wasn't just sex. Actually, most of their time wasn't spent having sex. That was only like...one third of their relationship.Oh how Peyton loved that one third though.

"Hey. I'm on my way there. Where do you wanna go?" Nathan asked her. Peyton had to laugh. She loved how he just invited himself there and ASSUMED she wanted to go out. Not that she didn't, she just loved his confidence.

" I dunno. Cafe'?" Peyton asked him skeptically. Everywhere they went was out of Tree Hill so that they could act 'coupley,  
but Peyton was sick of hiding. She was beginning to really...like him.

There was silence on the line before Nathan spoke."Sure. The Cafe'.I'll be there in ten."

Peyton nodded her head, though he couldn't see. This was a big step. Hangning up the phone, Peyton stood up and went into her shower.

Once she stepped out, Peyton wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her body. Walking into her bedroom, she saw Nathan laying on her bed. Again,Peyton smiled. Damn,what was it about him that made her turn into some Britney Spears wannabe?

Waltzing over to him, Peyton sat herself on his lap."Hey superstar." With that,Peyton leaned down and captured Nathan's lips with her own. Prying his mouth open with her tongue, Nathan eagerly accepted. Soon, the kiss became more heated.Once their lips broke, Peyton leaned her forehead against his.

Smiling,Nathan looked at her. "You didn't brush your teeth yet,did you?"Peyton laughed before getting off of him.

"Way to break a moment,Scott." She said as she crossed her bedroom to reach her brush.

"Yeah,well, I try." Nathan added with his smug smirk.

Peyton rolled her eyes before making her way into the closet."So,speaking of divorces,how's yours going?"

Nathan laughed. "Real subtle Peyt. Who the hell mentioned divorces?"

Peyton picked up a shirt from her closet."Well since you brought it up, have you spoken to your wife lately?" She tried so hard not to sound jealous, but knew she was failing.

"Peyton..you know we're working on the divorce.When the wife doesn't want it, it's kind of hard to work around."Nathan sighed in frustration.

Peyton looked over at him. She knew how hard this must be for him. He was trying so hard for this to be painless, but Haley just wouldn't let go."I'm sorry,baby.I know you're trying. I just can't help but feel.." Peyton couldn't finish her sentence because a cocky Nathan cut her off.

"Jealous. With good reason. I'm pretty fucking wanted right now." Nathan laughed at his own answer.

Peyton pulled her green halter top over her head. "I was going to say slutty,but jealous definately works too."

Nathan stood up and crossed the room to Peyton who was now fully dressed. "You have NO reason to be jealous. Things with me and Hales have been over for a long time. I have you. I WANT you. Okay?"

Peyton nodded her head. "I know. Let's go. Get ready for gauntlets to be thrown,Nate. This isn't gonna be pretty."

Nathan nodded his head before lacing his fingers with Peyton's. "Let's go."

The drive to the cafe' was silent. Neither of them spoke, but it was obvious they were both nervous. Going to Karen's Cafe' together was like putting a sign on your forehead saying 'I'M DATING HALEY JAMES SCOTT'S HUSBAND!'.Going there,both knew that Haley and Lucas would be there.

Once they arrived,Nathan got out of the car and opened the door for Peyton. He grabbed her hand as they walked into the cafe'.

Looking up,Karen saw Nathan and Peyton walk in hand in hand.Not one to judge, she gave them a warm smile before walking over to them. "Hello Nathan.Peyton.Table for two?"

Peyton looked up at Karen and meekly nodded her head.Karen sent them a reassuring smile.

"Follow me." Karen led them to a booth in the back of the restraunt."I'll send someone to take your order." Karen stressed 'someone' so that they knew that it wouldn't be Haley. Sending them a wink,she walked into the back.

"See? This isn't so bad." Nathan told Peyton.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah..speak for yourself..any amount of time I spend with you is pretttttyyy bad,Nate."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah okay..keep telling yourself that. We all know that you're completely in love with me."

Peyton laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey...guys." Both Nathan and Peyton looked up to see Haley.

"Hales..hey." The voice belonged to Peyton. She was surprised she could even speak.

"Uhh..what's going on? I didn't know you two were like...friends again..or...ever." Haley asked them, nervously laughing.

Lucas walked into the cafe' and saw the situation. "Hey baby! There you guys are." Lucas walked over to the table as he kissed Peyton on the cheek."Sorry I'm late. Hey,bro."Lucas took out his fist for Nathan to bump.

Nodding,Nathan accepted. "Yeah,hey...you're...late." Nathan said confused.

"Sorry Nate.This one" Lucas said gesturing to Peyton"Kept me up late last night."

Peyton nervously laughed."Oh you bet."

Haley laughed,clearly relieved."Ohh..Luke..since when are..you and Peyton together?"

Lucas nuzzled Peyton's neck."Oh,ya know how it is Hales.."

Haley nodded her head."Oh..good.I thought..I..nevermind."She finished laughing."Can I take your order?"

Everyone ordered the food quickly so Haley would leave."Thank you Lucas..But WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Peyton asked as she swatted Lucas's arm from around her shoulder.

"I saw the look on both of your faces..Total deer in the headlights. And I don't want Haley to find out about her husband and one time best friend being together while she's working. It's not fair for her."

Both Nathan and Peyton nodded. They understood where Luke was coming from.Only one thing was for certain.This was going to be one looooong trip.

As Karen came back, Peyton quickly placed her head on Lucas's shoulder as her hand was laced with Nathan's under the table.  
This was all turning into some..one big...Rectangle plus one...whatever that is! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!I love reading them!If you keep reviewing,I'll keep posting..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a beautifully virused computer.Enjoy!

Peyton snuggled into Nathan's chest. They were hanging out at Lucas's house watching Freddy vs. Jason. Since project 'save Haley' started, Nathan and Lucas sort of regained their friendship. Peyton and Nathan were happier than ever, and Peyton and Lucas were also becoming quite good friends.

"Ahhh!" Peyton screamed as she buried her face deeper into Nathan's chest. Truth is, the movie wasn't all THAT scary. She just wanted a reason to be touching and smelling him. God he was perfect. The thought scarted her a little.

The movie was interrupted by the doorbell. Pausing the movie, Lucas stood up. "I'll get it." With that, he walked to the front door.

"Hey." It was Haley. She was holding a couple of movies in her hand. "I brought a few movies. I thought we could have a Friday Night Movie Night like old times." Lucas could tell that she was nervous.

"Heyy...HALEY." Lucas said,stressing her name."Yeah,come on in."Lucas walked into the house hoping that Nathan and Peyton weren't in the middle of one of their raunchy makeout sessions.

Sure enough, Peyton was on the other couch,completely seperated from Nathan. "Hey Haley." Peyton said, trying to smile.As much as Peyton wanted to like Haley,she just couldn't. Not only did Haley leave Nathan, but she's refusing to give him a divorce. Which totally sucked for Peyton.

"Hey,Peyt." Haley said as she took a seat next to Nathan. Too close to Nathan as far as Peyton was concerned.

Lucas could sense Peyton's hostility,so he attempted to save her. "Girlfriend.Why don't we get some drinks?" He asked her trying to get her out of the room so she could calm down.

Looking over at Lucas, Peyton shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm reaaaallllyyy not thirsty...baby." Peyton put on her fakest smile.

Gritting his teeth, Lucas spoke."I know...DARLING...but I think Nathan and Haley might be thirsty..Why don't we get them some drinks?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She didn't want to go. She didn't trust this little cheater to be alone with Nathan. Peyton rolled her eyes before standing up."Whatever."

Once Peyton and Lucas made it safely to the kitchen, Peyton spoke."DUDE...What the hell? How am I supposed to keep an eye on little miss Stepford Wife if you bring me in the fucking kitchen?"

Lucas laughed a little. "Be nice, Peyt. I brought you in here so you could chill out before you bit Haley's head off for flirting with her husband slash your boyfriend."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah.I'm fine now.But I swear to God..if she touches him.." Peyton trailed off before walking back into the livingroom.

She sat herself down right in between Nathan and Haley."Oh..this is the best part."Peyton said as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

Lucas walked into the livingroom and let a little laugh escape his lips."Peyt..baby..why don't you sit over here..with me?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him before standing up. As she sat down next to Lucas, she 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs. "Ooopppsss..Sorry sugarlips." Peyton said,feigning innocence.

Lucas nodded his head,clearly in pain."It's okay."

When Freddy popped up suddenly in the movie, Haley grabbed onto Nathan's arm.

Seeing this,Peyton narrowed her eyes at them."I want some popcorn." She said loud enough for Lucas to hear.

As she walked over to the duo,she was able to see Nathan's clearly miserable face. Taking the bowl of popcorn, she 'accidentally' dropped the entire contents on Haley's lap."Oh my Goodness. Hales,I'm so sorry. I am such a clutz today."

Haley nodded her head, as Lucas put his head in his hands. Peyton and her jealousy.He had to admit, this WAS amusing.

"Just let me get cleaned up." Haley said as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot,Peyton said "Yeah and get off my boyfriend,superslut."

Lucas laughed before saying "Oh,but honey, she hasn't touched me all night."

Peyton rolled her eyes before focusing her attention on Nathan.Plopping herself down next to him, she lightly nudged him with her elbow."What's wrong with you?"

Nathan looked over at her, laughing slightly."Do you have any idea how weird this is for me? I'm practically on a double date with my wannabe rockstar wife, my girlfriend, and my brother who is posing as my girlfriend's boyfriend."

Peyton laughed at the situation."Only in Tree Hill."

"Yeah,Cali isn't half doesn't have half the drama.And the guys have nothing on these Scott Brothers I used to know." a voice coming from the front door announced.

The trio was faced with Brooke Davis in all her glory."What the hell? I know I'm hot, but can one of you STOP staring and give me a damn hug?"

Nathan was the first to move. Walking towards Brooke, he enveloped her in a large hug."I don't know, Superstar.You look a lot hotter now then when I left.Have you been working out?" Brooke asked with her signiture sexy smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes."How is it that I'm in a house with three totally hot girls, and all three of them are interested in my little brother?"

Brooke laughed,not realising that 'the three' Luke were referring to included Peyton."Don't underestimate yourself,Broody.We definately had fun.But like all good things, we had to come to an end.Now I'm looking for someone taller,darker,and handsome---er .And I think Mr.Scott...the second one at least..has all of these...assetts.Don't tell me you're taken.It would just break my heart." Brooke said putting on her pouty smirk.

"Well,actually.."Nathan began, but was cut off by Haley exiting the bathroom."Hey Brooke."

Brooke nodded at her."So the million dollar question,boytoy..You're marital status."

Nathan looked around the room,his eyes settling on Peyton."I'm...uhh.." He looked around the room.Haley.Lucas,who had his arm around Peyton's shoulders."I'm...single."Nathan finished.

Brooke smiled a dimply smile."Perfect...Tonight..you're mine."Brooke winked at him before retreating towards her bedroom.  
"Give me ten minutes to look hott..er..And then we're going out.Don't even THINK about saying 'no'."With that,Brooke closed her bedroom door.

"Nathan.Drinks.Kitchen.NOW."Peyton angrily said as she stalked towards the kitchen.

Nathan sent Lucas a worried glance before walking into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?"Haley asked,completely oblivious.Lucas simply shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Peyton asked the same question to the other Scott brother,much angrier.

"Peyton,calm down.It's just Brooke.She's completely harmless.I dated her in the seventh grade."Nathan said calmly.

Peyton looked up at him shocked."You did not."

Nathan nodded his head meekly."She was my first kiss."

Peyton threw her hands up in frustration."Great.So not only do I have to deal with your horny wife all over you twenty four seven, but I also have to deal with Brooke Davis trying to seduce you.Who the HELL gave YOU the sexy pill?"

Nathan laughed."First off, I've always been sexy.Second,you don't have to worry about Haley or Brooke.I'm just gonna go out with Brooke tonight.We'll have a few drinks,see a movie,whatever.The point is she's not going to 'seduce' me as you so love to put it."

Peyton nodded her head before crossing the kitchen into his arms."I'm sorry for going all 'crazy psycho bitch' on you all night.I just hate seeing other girls want you.Especially girls I know."

Nathan nodded his head as he leaned down to kiss her.Once the gentle kiss broke, he spoke."You don't think I hate seeing my BROTHER all over you? It sucks,Peyt.I say we just sit Haley,Brooke,and every other straight woman in Tree Hill down and tell them that we're together. God knows we're gonna break a lot of hearts." Nathan finished with his signiture smirk.

Playfully slapping his arm,Peyton nodded her head."Yeah,and you love every minute of attention you get."

Their cute little banter was broken up by Brooke's voice in the livingroom."Ohhh Boytoy..Come out come out wherever you are.  
We're gonna save the hide and seek games for later.Only they have the official Brooke Davis sexual twist."

Nathan exited the kitchen with Peyton right behind him."Okay,Brooke.Let's go."

Brooke nodded her head as she linked her arm with his."Bye Broody,Goldilocks,Tutor..hmm...ex-wife."Brooke finished with a smug smile."Ya snooze,ya loose.Right T.G?"

Haley narrowed her eyes at Brooke."Remember when I told you that my ideal date was watching you get hit by a bus?"

Brooke nodded her head in confusion.

"Well that's returning.I can picture it now." Haley put on her best Brooke voice."I need a new pair of Jimmy Choo heels.Oh no! Let me run to the mall for that super cute sale!Then the bus comes and 'swoooosh'." Haley finished mocking Brooke with her evilest smile.

Peyton tried to contain her laughter,but ended up with a snort.

Brooke looked over at Peyton."Hey,Peyt.Snorting,huh?Practicing to relive your coke addict days I see."

Nathan visibly stiffened."Brooke.."

Brooke looked over at Nathan."Oh right..our date.Let's go,Lover." With that,Nathan and Brooke walked out of the house together.

Haley nodded her head."Yeah..I better head out too.Leave you two 'lovebirds' alone." Haley grabbed her bag before waving to them and exiting through the front door.

"God I hate Brooke.I mean..I love her..But my lord do I hate her."Peyton said once everyone was out of sight.

"Yeah,she did take things a little far. I'm sorry,Peyt."Lucas told her,lightly scratching her lower back.

Peyton smiled through her tears."You're the best."

Lucas nodded as their foreheads touched."So are you."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her. The kiss began gentle,but quickly grew passionate.

The thing that surprised them both was that Peyton wasn't stopping him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this Chap is dedicated to all of my crazy Nostalgics over at FF..I love you all dearly..thanks for reading me fic. :)

Disclaimer: Do you HONESTLY think I OWN OTH?You're flippin crazy!

Peyton's mind was screaming for her to stop. It was screaming for her to push Lucas off of her. To slap him. To punch him.To spit in his face. Her heart was telling her to go find Nathan. To tell him that you love him. To get Brooke away from him so that they could live happily ever after.

Unfortunately, OTHER parts of Peyton's body were thinking a bit differently. She was confused, and vulnerable. Lucas was hot,  
and available. It fit. What Peyton didn't count on was Brooke and Nathan walking inside the house.

She didn't hear the door open, but good Lord did she hear it slam. Peyton looked up to see a very confused Brooke Davis."Okay umm..I'm sorry to interrupt your little sexathon, but why did my date just run out on me?" Brooke asked in an agitated tone.

Peyton's eyes became blurry with tears. God no. This couldn't be happening. Looking over at Lucas, who looked equally guilty,  
Peyton stood up and ran out the front door.

"Nathan..Nathan!" Peyton screamed, seeing him enter his black car.

Nathan looked over at Peyton before exiting his car. Stalking over to her, he pointed a finger in her face. "We're done!"

Peyton didn't stop the tears that were cascading down her face. As he turned to walk away, Peyton held onto him. She didn't know what she was holding onto. His arm, his leg, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was walking away.

Nathan looked down at Peyton, who was clinging to his waist for dear life. She was on her knees as her arms were wrapped around his torso. As softly as he could, Nathan removed her arms from around him. He then began to walk away again.

Peyton's body began to convulse with sobs."Nathan! Please..Wait." Peyton desperately tried to get to her feet, but as she reached the car, it sped away.

Peyton sat down in the middle of the empty road sobbing."I love you." She quietly whispered.

Lucas stood outside surveying the scene. When Nathan left, Lucas made his presence known. He walked over to Peyton, and helped her to her feet.

Peyton turned to him."Don't touch me!" She said, each word growing louder and louder. "Don't EVER touch me!"

Lucas continued to hug her as she pounded his chest."Don't touch me!" She was screaming crying at this point.

Lucas hugged her tighter, refusing to let go."Stop it!" She continued to scream."This is all your fault!"

She continued to kick, scream, punch and kick. He continued to hold her.

Lucas had a few tears running down his own cheeks at this point. He cheated.Again.He and Nathan had JUST regained their friendship and brotherhood. That meant more to him than anything. He fucked it up.Again.

Peyton gave him one last good punch before convulsing into sobs."It's allll my fault."

Lucas held her for what seemed like forever before a voice broke through the silence. "Okay..SOMEONE tell me what the hell is going on...NOW." It was definately Brooke.

Lucas and Peyton both looked over at Brooke. "I ruined everything." Peyton said before detangling herself from Lucas. "I have to go..I have to explain to him what happened."

Before she could go, Lucas grabbed her arm."What DID happen, Peyton?"

Peyton let out a silent sob before locking eyes with him."A big,huge, life altering mistake."

Peyton could see the heartbreak in Lucas's eyes. Right now, she could care less. "I gotta go find him..NOW."

Peyton ran to her car and sped out of sight.

An insanely confused Brooke stood there."Okay Broody, tell me what the FUCK is going on."

Lucas shook his head before walking into his house and slamming the door.

A pissed off Brooke got into her car and sped in the direction of Nathan's house.

Once she arrived, Brooke checked out her reflection in the mirror. She looked hot...as always. Smirking in satisfaction, Brooke walked towards The Scott residence.

The door opened before she could even ring the doorbell. She was pulled inside by Nathan who kissed her with all of his might.Brooke jumped into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Ripping off Nathan's shirt, Brooke had to ask the question that was bothering her. "Where did this sudden interest come from?"

Nathan kissed her hard on the mouth before replying. "Does it HONESTLY matter?"

Brooke shook her head before feverishly kissing him as she kicked her Jimmy Choo heels to the floor.

The truth was, Nathan was quite pissed off about his once ex but now current sort of but not really still girlfriend making out with her ex-boyfriend, who just so happens to also be his brother,While he was supposed to be on a date with his sort of half brother's ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be best friends with the before mentioned sort of once ex girlfriend.  
This was drama that only sex with Brooke Davis could heal. And that's what he planned to do. Only in Tree Hill could you get away with this!

authors note: the thing in the end with the ex girlfriend boyfriend blah blah blah was from my beloved ff friend and dedicated reviewer! i told u id use AND credit you for it, girlie! 


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody reviewed the last chapter..LOL..but I'm gonna keep writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own nething.

Peyton sat in her room, attempting to draw. Nothing was coming to mind. All summer she had this inspiration to draw such wonderful things. Now it was gone. The inspiration was in the form of Nathan Scott.

Frustrated, Peyton threw the piece of paper across the room. Hearing a squeel, Peyton looked up.

Peyton had accidentally hit her best friend, Brooke Davis with the crumpled up piece of paper. 'Bulls eye' Peyton thought,  
before putting on a fake sympathetic look. "Sorry."

Brooke shrugged it off before jumping on Peyton's bed. "Guess who I had sex with last night?"

Peyton was tired of these games. "Brooke, there's like..nobody left."

Brooke playfully hit her. "Come on, P. Sawyer...Guuuueesssss." Brooke said, dragging out the word.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine. I think the only person you HAVEN'T had sex with so far is... Whitey."

Brooke crumpled up her face. "Ew. No...But..He is preeetttyyy good looking for an..'older man'." Brooke said the last part using her hands to make air quotes.

Peyton had to laugh. "Dude, there is seriously something wrong with you. I give up. Who did you have sex with last night?"

An evil smile appeared on Brooke's face. "Nathan."

Before Peyton had a moment to react, Brooke spoke again.

"You never told me he was so damn good in bed. I would have lured him in a looong time ago." Brooke finished with her signiture smirk.

Peyton was silent. Whe she spoke, her voice was shaky. "You had sex with Nathan. Nathan Scott. Last night?" Peyton asked her best friend, attempting to put together the pieces.

Brooke shook her head 'yes'. " I think this means we're an official item now. Lucky me!" Brooke said as she jumped off her best friend's bed and out the door.

Peyton was left alone with her thoughts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all my little reviewers! I loverrrr you! And f.y.i. EVERYONE should check out the ff board(fan forum) and stop by the np thread. It rocks! This chappie is dedicated to Nats, Tezza, Jess, and everyone else from ff. Luv ya!

Disclaimer: I. own. nothing. get over it.

Peyton sat on her bed, stunned. Brooke was lying. Brooke HAD to be lying. Nathan would NEVER have sex with her. He always liked a challenge. That was one of the reasons he had never slept with Brooke in the past. She was too damn easy.

Peyton jumped off of her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks." I have to talk to him." Was all she said before running down the stairs and out her front door.

Once she arrived at Nathan's house, Peyton took a deep breath. She attempted to dry her eyes. It was of no use. They were already red and puffy.

Composing herself, she walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. Answering the door was Deb Scott, Nathan's mother.

"Hey, Peyton!" Deb said in a cheerful tone.

Peyton tried to smile, but it came out as a dry sob. "Can I talk to Nathan? Is he here?"

Deb sent her son's girlfriend a reassuring smile before ushering her inside. "He's in his room."

Peyton greatfully nodded her head before ascending the stairs. Her hands shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks, she opened the bedroom door that she had been to so many times before.

What she saw startled her. It wasn't 'big shot' Nathan Scott.

There he was. In a wife beater and basketball shorts, laying on his bed tossing a ball in his hand.

Hearing his bedroom door open, Nathan looked up.

Peyton tried to smile through her tears, but didn't succeed. Anger took over her body.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Peyton asked him, eerily calm.

Nathan sat up. He looked around the room, searching for a place to stare at. Anywhere but at her. Nathan settled on the dresser. It was then that he nodded his head 'yes'.

Peyton let out another sob. "How could you,Nathan? She's my BEST friend!"

Suddenly, Nathan became angry. Standing up, he stalked over to her. "And Lucas is..WAS..MY best friend. Fuck, Peyton. He was my BROTHER."

Peyton shook her head at him. "You arrogant son of a bitch. So what? You give what you get? Is that how it is now? If so,just tell me so I can go find Lucas and have sex with him...cuz we DIDN'T before...EVER."

Nathan shook his head, laughing. "You expect me to believe you? Every word out of your mouth has been a LIE."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him. "I haven't lied to you about a thing. NOT A DAMN THING, NATHAN! You on the other hand are still MARRIED. I'm pretty sure you've had TWO affairs now. Congrats! I'm sure Haley would LOOOVE that one."

Nathan put on a cocky smile. "You didn't seem to be complaining when it was us. Then again, you were probably getting a little something on the sidde from Big Brother."

Peyton pushed him hard. "You are such a fucking asshole!"

Nathan laughed. "And you're a slut."

Peyton threw her hands up in the air. "I am NOT a slut, Nathan. Fuck you!"

Nathan automatically shot back with a "Fuck you!"

Peyton laughed sarcastically. "Oh,I already did. It wasn't anything to brag about, Nate."

Not even God knows who made the first move, but somehow, these two ended up in a full on lip lock. Picking her up, Nathan threw his wife beater to the floor. Peyton threw off her own top as she feverishly kissed him.

Once they reached the bed, Peyton went to unzip her pants. "I hate you." She whispered as she kissed up and down his stomach.

Nathan nodded his head. "I hate you too, Peyt." Nathan leaned himself up to capture her lips in his.

That was the end of their talking. The had angry, fierce makeup sex. Minus the makeup. Who knows if it really SOLVED anything,  
but it made both of them feel a lot better. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reading them..they're the reason I keep writing. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Peyton tossed and turned in her bed. It had been exactly three weeks since the angry make-up sex minus the make-up. To be honest, Peyton didn't care that he had sex with Brooke. All she wanted was for him to be there. For him to hold her so that she could finally get some fucking sleep. Peyton knew she would never be able to tell him that. She had too much pride. She also knew that Nathan was never going to admit how he felt either, because he had even more pride than her.

Standing up from her bed, Peyton grabbed a sweatshirt as she threw a pair of flip flops on her feet. Throwing her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, Peyton jogged down the stairs and out the door. She aimlessly walked around her hometown.  
It was amazing. It was so quiet, and it seemed so peaceful. How the hell can such a quaint little town with like..thirty people total..have so much drama?

Sitting down at the swingset in the park, Peyton began to think. She thought about Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Lucas, and back to Nathan. It ALWAYS came back to Nathan with her. Peyton had to laugh at herself. "I'm insane." She said aloud.

"Yeah, so I've heard." A voice in the shadows spoke. Peyton would know that voice anywhere. It was him. Nathan.

Smiling, Peyton looked up at his standing figure. "It's three a.m., what the hell are you doing walking around in a deserted park for?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders before sitting on the swing next to her. "I could ask you the same thing."

Peyton shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Nathan nodded his head. "Me either. Actually, I DON'T sleep. I just cut that out of the daily schedule."

Peyton looked over at him before looking straight ahead. "I miss you, ya know." She spoke quietly.

Nathan nodded his head. "I miss you too."

Peyton smiled. It wasn't much, but it was something. He had admitted that he missed her.

A comfortable silence was broken by Peyton.

"Hey, Nathan?" She asked, her eyes never leaving what was in front of her.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes transfixed on what was in front of him.

"Why did you sleep with my best friend?" She had asked him this question in a laid back tone, as if it were asked everyday.

"Because when Haley left me, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. I promised myself that I would never let someone see the real me ever again. I promised myself that I would never open up to someone. I also promised myself that I would never be with someone who cheated on me." Nathan took a deep breath before continuing.

"After Haley left, I fell in love again, I let someone else see the real me, and I opened up to that person. That person also cheated on me." He said shrugging. " I wanted to make THAT PERSON feel half as bad as I felt...twice."

Peyton nodded her head as tears threatened to escape from her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry, Nathan. I am."

Nathan shook his head. "I know you are. I just... I cheated on you too. It was awful, and in a way, I feel like I don't deserve YOU."

Peyton shook her head feverishly before getting off of the swing and kneeling in front of Nathan. "You are perfect." She said as she cupped his head in her hands. "You are perfect, and I love you."

Nathan nodded his head before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and loving.

Resting his forehead against hers, Nathan spoke. "I wanna do it right this time, Peyt. No lies. No fake boyfriends. Just you and me. We're gonna sit Haley..and I guess now Brooke..down and tell them."

Peyton nodded her head smiling. "We're gonna do it together. Because Nathan Daniel Scott, I love you."

Nathan laughed shaking his head. "You're putting middle names in there? Fine, I love you too, Peyton ELIZABETH Sawyer."

Peyton laughed before linking her hand into his. "Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." She said,giving him a sexy wink.

Nathan happily followed his girlfriend. Things seemed pretty damn perfect right now. Too bad tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day! 


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't updated in a while..bad me! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.Thanks.Bye.

Peyton woke up knowing that today was the day. This was it. She and Nathan were going to tell everyone that they were in love. Peyton looked over at Nathan. How did they get so lucky? Not many people are given the chance to reconnect with your first love, but Peyton was overjoyed that she could. Everything that stopped them before dissolved. They barely partied anymore,  
and they didn't have sex all the time. There was still loads of drama, but that came with living in Tree Hill.

Peyton smiled before leaning up and leaving kisses all over Nathan's face. Once he opened his eyes, Peyton spoke. "Are you ready for this?" She asked him nervously.

Nathan smiled. "I'm tired of lying. I love you, and I don't wanna deny that anymore." He said.

Peyton shook her head. "How did you turn into such an amazing guy?"

Nathan shrugged. "I grew up. Now let's get going." He said as he stood up and walked into her bathroom.

Peyton smirked. His personality, along with everything else about him, was so damn sexy. Peyton shed her clothes and joined her boyfriend.

Once they were all ready, Peyton grabbed her keys. "First stop...Cafe'."

Nathan smiled. "And we're gonna do it right this time." With that, he grabbed her hand as they began driving.

Once they arrived, Peyton smiled. "I'm not nervous this time."

Nathan smiled too. "I'm not either, cuz' no matter what, I have you." With that, he walked out of the car.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin a moment, Scott." She said while exiting the car.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, girlfriend." With that, he laced their fingers together.

Walking into the Cafe' was different this time. They weren't nervous.

Karen immediately greeted them, smiling. "Peyton. Nathan. Gonna try again?" She asked knowingly.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, umm..can we request a waitress?"

Karen nodded. She grabbed two menus as she sat them down. "Haley will be with you in a moment." She added, winking.

Nathan nodded his head. "Thanks, Karen."

Peyton and Nathan laced their hands together quickly before sharing a smile.

Noticing Haley walking their way, Peyton spoke. "You ready?"

Nathan let out a heavy sigh before nodding his head.

Haley smiled. "Major De Ja Vu." She said walking over to them. "What do ya want to eat?"

Nathan sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. "Hales, why don't you sit down?"

Haley nervously nodded her head. "Okay. I mean..the cafe' is pretty empty so I think I could take a quick break...but..I"  
she began babbling, but was cut off by Nathan.

"Hales, chill out." Nathan spoke rubbing his temples.

Haley nodded her head. "You're right. You're always right. Except when your not. I mean..the whole reason we even met was because you sucked at Math...and English. So you couldn't be right about everything. I mean, to get good grades, you need to be right about most things...if not almost all..." She rambled again, but this time Peyton cut in.

"I'm in love with your husband." Peyton blurted out, but immediately covered her mouth in shock.

Haley's eyes doubled in size. "You're in love with my husband?" She asked in a quiet tone, as if wondering what that meant.

"Yes,Haley. And this wasn't meant to hurt you. And we didn't want to ambush you with it. I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that." Peyton said as she looked over at her friend nervously.

Haley let out a dry laugh before turning to Nathan. "I'm guessing you'll need that divorce now. It all makes sense. Lucas knew about you guys and he lied to me...you ALL lied to me." She said as she wiped the tears that were making their way down her face.

Turning to Nathan, she pleaded with him. "I'm so in love with you. How could you do this to me?" She asked him, not bothering to wipe her tears anymore.

Nathan put his head in his hands. It killed him to see Haley hurt like that. "I'm sorry. We didn't want to fall in love, Okay?  
It just happened."

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, right. You can have your fucking divorce, Nathan. I never wanna see either one of you again"  
She added before hastily walking away.

Nathan banged his head on the table as Peyton wiped the tears in her eyes. She walked out of the cafe' with Nathan right behind her. Once they got into the car, Peyton let out a sob. Resting her head on the steering wheel, Peyton let the tears she had been holding inside out.

"We are HORRIBLE people." She said through sobs.

Nathan nodded his head as he held her. "I'm sorry." He said as he rocked her back and forth.

Peyton looked up. "It's okay. I'm not going to take back what I said back there." She said as she dried her eyes.

Nathan looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, me too. You better be worth it." She said playfully.

Nathan smirked cockily. "Ummm..I think you KNOW I'm worth it."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Is everything sexual with you?" She asked as she playfully hit him on the chest.

Nathan gave her a look.

Peyton laughed. "Nevermind. Don't answer that. You can SHOW me." She said as she began driving towards her house.

These were the moments that Peyton treasured the most. One moment she's upset, the next minute she's laughing while giving Nathan sexual inuendo's. That's what he did to her. One look at him and Peyton knew that he was worth it. He was worth possibly losing Haley, Brooke, and Lucas. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I think this one is coming to an end, sadly.

Disclaimer: Nope. Own NOTHING.

Peyton and Nathan walked down the halls of Tree Hill High together. Their hands were laced together, but they were recieving dirty looks from pretty much everyone. Well, everyone that mattered. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and for some reason, Tim weren't talking to the couple.

Peyton sighed before leaning over to whisper into Nathan's ear. "I'm about to kill myself. Everyone hates us."

Nathan nodded his head. "I know, Peyt. I still can't figure out why TIM isn't talking to me." He added, chuckling.

Peyton laughed as they stopped at her locker. "He's a follower." She said shrugging.

"She's a boyfried stealer." Brooke said coming up to the couple, her arm linked into Haley's.

"No, Brooke, she's a HUSBAND stealer." Haley said, narrowing her eyes at Peyton.

Peyton slammed the locker closed before turning to her once close friends. "Listen, bitch number one and bitch number two, green's an ugly color on both of you. Why don't you at least PRETEND to stop being jealous of me...save yourselves some pride." She said before grabbing Nathan's hand and dragging him away.

Peyton looked back to see the angry faces of Brooke and Haley. She then began laughing. "That felt...so good."

Nathan lead her into a classroom. "No it didn't." He said, shaking his head.

Peyton looked up at him.

"You miss your friends. You need them, so I'm getting them back for you." Was all he said before leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek. He then proceeded to leave the classroom. Peyton was shocked. What was he going to do?

Nathan walked over to Brooke, Haley, Bevin, and Theresa. "Ladies." He said with his signiture smirk.

Theresa sent him a sexy smile. "Hey, Nate. Looking good." Bevin winked at him, causing him to laugh.

"I have a girlfriend." He said before turning to Brooke and Haley. "Which is why I'm here."

Brooke rolled her eyes, as did Haley. "Look, Nate, whatever you're going to say doesn't change that she.." Brooke began, but Nathan put a finger on her lips to make her shutup.

"Just hear me out...both of you." Nathan asked, his eyes pleading with Haley. Haley smiled, seeming to understand. "Okay." Haley nodded her head, speaking quietly.

"Okay?" Brooke asked a bit louder.

Haley nodded her head again. "Yeah, Brooke. Okay. We'll listen."

Nathan nodded his head, sending Haley a greatful smile. Haley smiled back.

"Brooke, Haley..I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Neither did Peyton. But it did, and we're not going to be sorry about it. Peyton DOES love me, but she loves you guys too..and I know it would mean so much to her to have her two best friends with her. Please, give her one last shot. She misses both of you so much." Nathan pleaded, his eyes on Brooke's. He knew he already had Haley's vote. He always would.

Brooke nodded her head. "I miss her too." She said quietly.

Nathan smiled. "So, are we all friends again?" He asked, hopefully.

Brooke nodded her head before hugging him. "You bet, boytoy. Although... I still think you are insanely, insanely sexy." She winked before walking away.

Haley was about to leave before Nathan grabbed her arm. "Hales.."

Haley closed her eyes. His touch still sent shivers down her spine. With her back still to him, she spoke. "Your welcome."

Nathan smiled. "You still have the wife intuition thing." He said laughing.

Haley nodded her head, tears burning her eyes. "Yeah, they didn't make me give it up in the divorce. I got to keep that...along with the memories."

Nathan grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. He simply held her while she cried. Kissing the top of her head, he spoke. "I will ALWAYS love you, Haley. I will ALWAYS protect you. ALWAYS"  
He repeated the words he had said to her not all that long ago. "I always have and I always will. That never has, and never WILL change."

Haley looked up as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry I broke my vows." She said through her tears.

Nathan nodded his head. "Me too." was all he said before walking away.

Haley stood in the middle of the empty hallway with a smile on her face. That was what she needed. That was what they both needed. Closure. She would always love Nathan, and she would probably always be IN love with Nathan, but NOW she could set him free.

Later that day, during lunch, all sitting together again were Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. They were all happily laughing and joking around, but someone was missing.

Spotting Lucas, Nathan spoke. "Luke." He called from across the courtyard.

Lucas looked up, shocked that Nathan was even speaking to him. Hesitantly, he walked towards the table. "Yeah?"

Nathan nodded to the empty seat. "Pull up a chair."

Peyton smiled. From under the table, she gave Nathan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks." He said smiling wider than ever.

The group of friends continued on with the playful bickering and jokes.

To any outsider, you would simply see 'The In-Crowd' or 'The Popular Kids', but in reality, it was a group of friends so strong that nothing would ever be able to break the bond they have with one another. Not lies, or betrayal. They were and always will be best friends.

THE END! 


End file.
